


A Map Of The Universe

by fenHarel



Series: Bonus Round 4 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, It was kind of fun, everybody but HIC dies, this actually is hella canon complient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was the trope "I must scream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy, first poem written in over a year and a half.

You’re nothing.  
You are the ship.

You have the map of the universe in your mind.

 

You steer.  
You breathe.

You have the map of the universe in your mind.

 

You cannot speak.  
You cannot scream.

You have map of the universe in your mind.

 

She sends messages.  
She gives commands.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

You want to speak.  
You want to struggle.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

There is the Vast Glub.  
The worlds scream before dying.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

It is slow to reach the ship.  
You are the ship.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

You cannot scream.  
It is arriving.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

You cannot speak.  
But you sigh.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

You can see it all now.  
You can see the others now.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

Your body slumps.  
They greet you with love.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

 

They ask what you desire.  
It is time to see it with them.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

You have a map of the universe in your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for having ten minutes before the round ends, huh?


End file.
